Her Black Rose - Rewrite
by The Dark Dragen
Summary: Adopted from DZ2 - One night of paradise soon turns into a hellacious nightmare for Harry as he finds himself married and exploring a side of himself that he had denied for so long. Even worse, his wife is the last person he'd even consider calling his love! Main parings: Harry/Bellatrix, but if you read my other works you'll know what to suspect.
1. Chapter 1: Teenage Lust!

_**Her Black Rose - Rework!**_

_**By **_

_**Dark Dragen.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not in any shape or form own Harry Potter, be it characters, spells, items, or anything else that's connected to the Harry Potter books/movies; they all belong to J. K. Rowling &amp; the Warner Bros Pictures. I don't even earn any money from this. The only characters that I do own are the ones that you haven't read about in the books. Although, I wish I did, that way I could come up with a more believable way for Harry ending up with Ginny or someone who is better for him. Also I would made Hermione less trusting of people like Dumbledore and less bossy. Anyway, onto the story.

_**Summary:**_One night of paradise soon turns into a hellacious nightmare for Harry as he finds himself married and exploring a side of himself that he had denied for so long. Even worse, his wife is the last person he'd even consider calling his love!

_**Warnings:**_Dark Fic, Underage Sex, Strong Language, Characters Bashing, Violence, Fem-Slash (female on female) and Character Death, OOC, OC's, Sub/Dom, Male Dom, Bestiality and many, many more, I'll place them when needed. If you don't like any of these, then stop reading now, as any flames that haven't got a point will be told where to get off.

_**Author's Note:**_Before we start, I would like to inform you that this story belonged to DZ2, who put this story up for adoption when he got too many annoying reviews, where they told him to stop writing the story, or rewrite it and so on. So not to lose a good story, I've decided to take it upon myself to write this, but because of my other works, I should warn you that this'll be a SLOW update. I'm going to looking over his reviews for the story, and see what I can add. The one thing that I'll be change is the pairings, it'll still be Harry/Bellatrix, but like many of my stories he'll have a few others. Who? I'm not sure, but he'll be with at least three people, don't think it'll be more than five, but we'll have to wait and see. Possible Veela or two.

One other thing before we begin, you all know the kind of stories I write, and so you know what to suspect from me. So if you don't like the dark and twisted story, than you should stop reading now, and unless flames if can't be removed, I'll ignore or if they are too bad tell you to fuck off. So you have been warned.

'_Thought'_

_§ 'Parssseltongue' §_

_**Chapter 1 - Teenage Lust**_

Running…

Harry had spent most of the summer running, but then again, given how his school year had ended, you couldn't really blame him.

He didn't know where he was running to, but he knew all too well what he was running from: he was running from the pain, the sorrow and the nightmares. He was running from lies, bigotry, discrimination and people who switched sides faster than a flash of lightning.

Most of all, Harry was running from two things: the Order and from the influences of the one-man mouthpiece, Albus Dumbledore! And running from himself!

Ever since Sirius had died, Harry had been alone without so much as a word of real apology from Dumbledore: all he'd gotten was some bullshit excuse about blood wards and the true reason of the prophecy and then, as always, he was being shipped back to Privet Drive as though he was just some sort of cargo. Where he begun to think about his past, and about what happened during that night.

During the week Harry came to realize how much he was holding back since he got to Hogwarts. Before Hogwarts, he was smart, not scarey smart like Hermione, but still smart enough to get great marks. But the problem was that he had to hold back, all because his aunt and uncle didn't like the idea of a 'Freak' like him doing better than their son Dudley. He would be punished whenever he done better, no food for a week, or/and locked in his bedroom (the cupboard under the stairs,) and or the odd occasion beaten. This was the reason why he held back.

But seeing that he was going to Hogwarts, he had no reason to hold back, but yet he did. After a few days thought he realized why: his friends - and he used the term loosely. Ron was a jealous git, and hated anyone who done better than him. Hermione, she was a friend yes, but she was a bossy boat, who likes to be number one at everything she does and didn't like it when she wasn't. So to keep them as friend, he held himself back once again. Although Harry begun to wonder why he did so, they didn't seem to act like friends should act. As over the last three weeks, they had once again blacklisted him again, making him feel he was a _persona non grata_ (an unwelcome person) as far as his so-called friends were concerned.

Not that he was all that bothered, as with them treating him like that, and his relatives doing everything that they could to stay out of his way - it allowed Harry to think. The first was that why hadn't he had more friends, sure he didn't help the matter, but he would have thought seeing that he was the Boy-Who-Lived, many of the students would be flocking to him to become friends - but yet none did. Harry had to wonder why this was; did he do something that people wouldn't want to come near him?

Apart for not having more friends, Harry thought about the shit about what happened during his school years. His first two years didn't add up: first year why was he and three other students sent into the Forbidden Forest. They had no knowledge of how to defend themselves, it was only luck that he wasn't killed when he face the shade of Voldemort that year. Another thing he now realized was the so-called protection for the Philosopher's Stone, if three children could get around how would they stop a Dark Lord? Harry had to wonder if it was a set up, and if so set up for what?

And then his second year, why did Dumbledore hired Lockhart Harry would never know, didn't he knew that Lockhart was a fraud. All the signs were there if you looked, why hire someone without making sure they were on the up and up, the Muggle World would make sure that a teacher had the ability to teach and not just hire someone because they were famous. Also how couldn't the Headmaster know that a Basilisk was attacking the students, Hermione once she had the clues found out in a day, and the Headmaster had fifty years to find out. So Harry had to wonder what the Headmaster was thinking.

Whilst nothing really happened during his third year other than Sirius escaping Azkaban, not much happened that year. But he had a few questions, like why the hell would someone give a thirteen year old a Time Tuner. Sure at the end of the year he was glad about it, as he save himself, Hermione and Sirius from the Dementors, but still why give a teenager a time travel device, especially for schoolwork? And thinking about the Dementors, why did he allow them near the school, they proved they couldn't trusted when they invaded the Quidditch Match between Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff. One other thing, why couldn't Dumbledore gave Sirius a trial, he had the power to do so, but yet done nothing to help Sirius.

Than Harry's fourth year, and the Goblet of Fire, Harry had to wonder why Dumbledore didn't realize that his old friend Mad-Eye Moody was an impostor? Not only that though, but the business with the Goblet of Fire, Harry suspected that they could have disqualified him for being under age, or come up with another reason to get him out of the Tournament - but for whatever reason they didn't. But then as he thought about it, maybe he could use the fact that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was meant for those of age to enter to his advantage, he would have to go to Gringotts and see if the Goblins could help him out.

And last year, it was the worst yet, after seeing a student, Cedric Diggory, die, he was once again forced back to the Dursleys. It wouldn't be too bad, but with the nightmares of what happened at the end of the Tournament, having his so called friends not writing to him, the Dementors attack and the trumped-up up charges for defending himself against the Dementors - it wasn't the best summer he had. And that was only the summer, it got worse when he got back to Hogwarts.

When he got to Hogwarts though it got worse, first off, thanks to the fool Minister of Magic, Minister Fudge who had The Daily Prophet writing rubbish about him, no one believed him about about happened to Diggory - even though they did at the end of last year. Then there was Professor Umbridge, or many called her behind her back Umbitch, the new Defence of the Dark Arts Teacher.

By far she was the worse of the Professor that Harry had, she wouldn't allow anyone pritice any magic, but force them to read useless books that taught them nothing. He learnt that Dumbledore wasn't able to find someone to teach Defence of the Dark Arts Teacher, and so Minister Fudge forced Umbitch onto the school thanks to a new law that he put through. But as Harry thought about it now though, he started to think otherwise, as if he could hire the fool and fraud Lockhart, he could find anyone to teach Defence of the Dark Arts Teacher. And if worse came to worse, he could have had one of his Order Members teach Defence, so Harry had to wonder why the Headmaster hadn't done so.

During the year, she even forced him, and rumoured to do so with a few others, to use Blood Quills, when he tried to tell everyone about Voldemort's return. The Blood Quill made the person write in their blood, and scar them with whatever they wrote, in Harry's case it was 'I must not tell lies.' When Harry tried to tell his Head of House, Professor McGonagall, at the start of the year about how unfair Umbitch was, McGonagall told him that he should keep his head down and not bother with Umbridge.

Thanks to the fool Fudge, she first became Hogwarts High Inquisitor, where she and Fudge created Educational Decrees to make life at Hogwarts difficult. One Educational Degrees that Fudge created, made it so that Umbitch as the Headmistress.

Apart for Umbridge, he had to learn something called Occlumency from Snape, when he dreamt that Arthur Weasley was being attacked by a huge snake. He went to Dumbledore about it, which sent someone to look into it to see it was true or not, when he found out it was, he had Snape teach him Occlumency. The Headmaster didn't really explain why he had to learn it, other than to stop such dreams again, as he was seeing into Voldemort's mind.

Harry didn't know what Dumbledore was thinking having him and Snape together, seeing that they hated each other and that Snape wouldn't teach him anything thing. Then again, the Headmaster was acting strange since the summer, he never looked Harry in the eye, or spend more than a few minutes with Harry in a room unless he was forced to. It wasn't until after Sirius death that he learnt why, Dumbledore feared Voldemort would use the link that Harry and he seemed to have, to kill or attack the Headmaster. Which is why the old Headmaster had Snape teach Harry Occlumency.

As Harry thought about the so-called classes, Harry had to scoff, Snape wasn't teaching him Occlumency, but was torturing him. As before Snape attacked him mind, making him relive his most painful and embarrassing moments, he would shout out, 'Clear your mind,' and attack his mind, never explaining how to clear his mind. It was no wonder Harry couldn't learn Occlumency, and was fooled to go to Department of Mysteries, where Sirius was killed.

That night when Sirius was killed apart for himself, he blamed four others, Voldemort, without him none of this would have needed to happen: Bellatrix Lestrange, for casting the fatal blow: Snape, Harry had warned him about Sirius, but it took them hours to get to the Ministry of Magic, where they should be waiting for him and the other: Dumbledore, for not warning him that the Dark Lord might be able to send him fake versions. If the old Headmaster had warned Harry that that might have happened, he would have been more careful and done more before going to the Ministry of Magic.

Not only that, once he learnt about the prophecy, Harry blamed Dumbledore for not training him to face Voldemort and his forces. Whilst he could grudgingly agree about Dumbledore wanting him a normal childhood, _'Yeah what childhood?' _Harry thought when the Headmaster said that, he could have started his training the moment Voldemort returned.

Harry had to wonder what the old Headmaster was up to, don't get him wrong, Harry didn't think Dumbledore was evil or he was dark - although with his actions one would wonder at times. But at the same time, he had to wonder if the old man was setting him up for something, as it would explain some of the Headmasters actions towards Harry.

Getting back to the present though, the summer seemed to look like it would be the same as the last, no mail from his friends, and they won't contact him until they wanted something or Dumbledore was ready to free him from his prison. The reason for running wasn't only being bored with nothing to do, but because of his frustration with his thoughts about the Headmaster, his friends and thinking about Sirius's death, for a short time he was able to forget it all.

It was kind of funny that the place he had chosen to run, he had taken a bus to London, where he would run the endless spider's web division of London otherwise known as the Underground: on the trains and with as many caffeinated drinks and breaks as he could get down him, Harry didn't sleep, or if he was honest with himself he didn't want to sleep.

As when he did sleep, he would have nightmares, memories of times he'd much rather forget while he also saw things he'd thought better left undescribed - like the deaths of Sirius and Diggory. Not only were there memories, but dreams/nightmares of seeing people he cared for, even though they didn't seem to care about him, dying and being tortured. So he would try and stay up as much as possible, so he wouldn't have those nightmares.

But the other than the nightmares though, when did slip into a sleep for a few minutes to hours when he couldn't keep himself awake any longer, he would see through Voldemort's eyes. Over the last few weeks, he had been seeing more through Tom's eyes now than he had ever done before. But a part of him had a feeling with this dark point, a feeling that he would sooner not admit to anyone.

Maybe it was because Harry knew that, thanks to that fucked-up prophecy, the bastard Order of the Broken-Winged Chickens and his love-you-one-minute-then-leave-you-the-next asshole friends, he was exposed to the very power that he had sworn blind he would _never_ use. And the reason he was running from himself: The power of the Dark Arts!

Using the Cruciatus on Bellatrix Lestrange had stained Harry's already tinted soul, making the part of him that was like a snake forged in dark magic stronger. At first, it was a shuttle sibilant hisses, whispering in his ear and moving within him more when he slept. He had this dark whisperings as long as he could remember, and he believed it was down to the abuse from the Dursley.

The hissing wanted Harry to beat Dudley up for what he done to him, and it would want to make his aunt and uncle pay too. At first they were faint whispers, nothing too bad, but as time went by the whispers got stronger and worse, so much that he had to fight not to hear them. There was a reason that the Sorting Hat wanted him in Slytherin, and it wasn't only because he was cunning.

However though, since Sirius's death and casting the Cruciatus on Bellatrix, as he slept, the realisation hit Harry, as he knew that above the Dark Shard inside him, and above his own personal spark of delight at using the curses, there was something else.

And that something was that he had failed!

He'd failed Sirius!

He'd failed his parents!

He'd, essentially, failed the magical world.

But, most of all, Harry had failed himself: he'd let himself be tricked, used, abused and hurt by friends, family and foes for so long that, over time, the part of Harry that he had sworn never to use had grown strong. As when he cast the Cruciatus on Bellatrix, the whispers had strengthened, and were there most of the time unless he fought it, which seemed to get difficult as time went by.

Strong, intense, all-consuming, and even worse, it had grown _hungry!_

Like a parasite on his soul, the dark side of the Golden Prince of Gryffindor had grown fat on his negative thoughts, his doubts and fears about Slytherin and Tom and on his decisions _not_ to let that power out for anything in the world.

Yet, when he'd used the curse on Bellatrix, Harry had also felt an air of glory rise up in him that, though he never confessed it to anyone, had actually excited him.

As in _really_ excited him, if you know what he meant.

So, with no way back, Harry had only gone forwards: running meant he didn't think about the darkness or about the cold side to him that had spawned itself from that _one_ moment of weakness. He didn't think about the excitement or how, following his return to Hogwarts, he had returned to Hogwarts and, in laymen's terms, he'd let himself reach the teenage normality for climax at the thought of screams, pain, power and fury.

He'd gotten himself off to the thought of his dark nature and yet, in the aftermath, when he had time to think, Harry had looked at his reflection in the mirrored walls of the Room of Requirement, with its sweat-caked face, tired eyes and lustful stare, and, like a crazy person, he told himself, "I hope you enjoyed that, Harry, because it will _never_ happen again."

So, in running, Harry had ensured he distracted himself long enough not to think about it, but when he slept, even for an hour or two, his thoughts were _aroused_ by the memories, the power, the lust, the… well, the darkness would be the perfect way to describe it.

_**o0OoO0o**_

_13th of July 1996: _

Either way, it has been three weeks since Harry returned from Hogwarts and a two weeks since Harry started to run, and we find Harry running in the Underground of London. With fatigue really starting to show on his face, and his body starting to wear out her him, Harry entered and sat in a Whistle-Stop Café in the Underground that he sometimes used when he was in the area running. But this isn't the only reason that Harry was there though, Dumbledore wanted to see him about something, and so wanted to meet there. Harry wasn't bothered about it one way or another, but if he was lucky enough Dumbledore might get him away from the Dursleys sooner than he thought. So seating there as he waited for Dumbledore, he took out a copy of the Daily Prophet from his backpack, and open it on his lap as he read through the headlines, if he could call them that anymore.

It seemed that Voldemort had orchestrated an assault on Diagon Alley with a handful of Death Eaters, whilst the rest of his Death Eaters had spread panic through London, and most of the South with attacks on towns and cities. He read that people were going missing in greater numbers and, in the midst of all this, the people were asking themselves the same question over and over.

Where was our Chosen One?

With a snigger, Harry shook his head as he considered their question: he wasn't much for betting, but he was willing to take any amount of money on the possibility that, if he looked up the word _fickle_ in the dictionary, he'd find a nice little picture of the Daily Prophet's newspaper editor as well as the Minister alongside it.

Just a few months ago, they'd been calling him a liar, a glory hound and other such names under the sun; and now, all because Cornelius Fudge, the idiot that he was, had seen Voldemort in person in the Ministry Atrium, they were hailing him as their saviour again and calling him The Chosen One.

The world was either getting stupider or people were literally losing their minds.

"Harry Potter…"

Harry's blood suddenly ran cold as he heard a voice, other than Dumbledore who he was suspecting, using his name: had someone found him?

Looking over the paper, Harry was both awed and a little relieved to see an attractive young girl with dark skin and darker hair looking at him; she was dressed in a sexy Muggle clothing and held a pad in her hand. He had seen her a few times when he came into the Café.

'_Of course,'_ Harry thought, remembering then where he was: sitting on the Underground in a Whistle-Stop Café about to have a bite to eat, _'She's __the __waitress __that you've been eyeing up when you're here__: stupidity there, Harry… Moody's instincts are getting to you.'_

"Who's Harry Potter?" asked the girl, a warm, welcoming smile crossing her face as Harry lowered the paper.

"No-one special really," he lied, trying to avoid a blush creeping over his cheeks as he realised this girl was actually pretty nice-looking, "He's a bit of a tosser, but a friend of mine who want to be a journalist, thought it funny to make up a fake paper and add him into it. I'm reading it to see how good it is."

The girl gave a soft laugh, a pen in her hand, as she looked to Harry before she added, "That's good of you, but it is a strange paper; a couple of nights ago, I could swear that I saw one of the pictures move."

Harry just laughed and nodded in unspoken agreement with her disbelief as she added, "Thought I was going around the twist… anyway, hungry?"

"Just a sec," Harry laughed, reaching for the menu when, to his surprise, the girl leaned in close, her hair falling around her shoulders and giving her a rather devilish, but beautiful look. As he turned, he saw her cleaves and blashed.

"Between you and me," she whispered, "Food here's a bit naff; only somewhere you can eat if you don't really care. I know a place, though: I could show you… maybe you could tell me a bit more about that tosser, Harry Potter."

"Oh," Harry gasped, a part of him wondering what area of heaven he'd just walked into - he _was_ a teenage boy after all - as he answered her, "Okay… yeah, sure; thanks: I'm… James, James Evans."

"Ella," the girl replied, shaking Harry's hand and making the boy's instincts go to another level as she told him, "Ella Noire: so, while you make your mind up, how about a drink… _on the house?_"

She whispered the last part and Harry could only smile and thank her silently as he sat back in his chair and, reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a mint and lightly sucked it as he tried to freshen his breath.

His teenage hormones were being taken to another level as Ella returned before she handed him the cup and told him, "I finish in five minutes, so you might want to gulp that before I leave you here."

Now Harry had to wonder what to do, on one hand he meant to be meeting up with his Headmaster about something, but on the other hand he had a sexy, and by the looks of it older, lady hinting she wanted to go out with him in a few minutes. And it only took Harry a minute to decide, he was a teenager being asked out by a sexy older lady, it was a no brainer - also it would be fun to turn the tables on Dumbledore. So Harry drank his drink down so quickly that he may as well have swallowed the cup itself; after Ella had finished her shift, she accompanied him up and out of the station, both of them laughing and having a good time much like…

Well, in Harry's mind, it was much like a _normal_ couple going out on a first date.

_**o0OoO0o**_

Surprisingly, about after half an hour after Harry had left with his date in tow, the inhabitants of the station saw a man in strange clothes and with an impossibly-long beard appear out of nowhere. He was Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

As Albus entered the Whistle-Stop Café, he looked for one of his students that he meant to meet, but as looked round the small café, he was unable to see his student. He had wondered if Harry was running late or something, and so he walked up to the counter and asked the man behind it, "Excuse me sir, but I'm looking for a young man with black hair, and green eyes. I was wondering if you saw him today?"

"And who might you be mister?" asked the man.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, I'm the Headmaster to a private school in Scotland," explained Dumbledore in his grandfatherly tone of voice, "I meant to be meeting a student of mine here, to talk to him about his next year at the school."

"In that case Mr. Dumbledore, you have not long missed him," explained the man, "he left about half an hour ago with a young lass who works here, a Ella Noire. It looks like they went on a date."

"Do you know where I can find Miss. Noire?" asked Albus.

"Sadly no, and the manager of this place is away for a few weeks so I can't ask him." explained the man behind the counter.

"Thank you for your time sir." The old Headmaster said with a growl of disdain and disappointment escaping him as he considered the loss of his quarry, before he left the small café.

Albus was disappointed in Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived knew that he was coming, but the young man went off with some Muggle girl instead. The old man sighed, this wasn't what he planned for the young man, he would have to 'talk' to Harry when he find him. But right now he had a bigger problem at hand, how was he supposed to convince Horace Slughorn to come to Hogwarts?

Horace was an important part to his plans, he had information that Albus needed to defeat the latest Dark Lord. The problem was that couldn't use his normal means to get the information, but Slughorn knew Occlumency. Whilst not powerful, he was strong enough to hold the old Headmaster off and escape. So he had to make new plans to get the information, and seeing how Horace was, he was planning to use the fame of Harry being the Boy-Who-Lived to get the information.

So as he Apparate away, the last thought the Headmaster of Hogwarts was what to do with Harry, and how to convince Horace Slughorn to come to Hogwarts, without Harry?

_**o0OoO0o**_

It was a few hours later where we find Harry and Ella in Ella's apartment, the apartment was rather small, but had a quaint sort of feel to it. It had a bathroom, a kitchen, a small living room, and a small bedroom.

Once they left Whistle-Stop Café, Ella took Harry for a meal at a proper restaurant, a drink at a local bar and afterwards, a bit of a dance at a nearby nightclub. Harry hadn't really cared for the fact that this dark goddess from heaven - again, his teenage thoughts going mad with lust - wanted to be so close to him most of the time they were out. And when she'd asked him if he'd _walk her home,_ it had been the icing on the cake to the best night Harry ever had, and as more than happy to agree.

Taken to her living room, Harry sat down on a small sofa and, leaning back in the chair, he asked nervously, "So… what do you want to do now, Ella?"

"How about a drink and a movie?" suggested the girl, earning a nod from Harry; however, as she left to get change in her bedroom, the young Gryffindor found his eyes going to the door as something about the events of that night set alarm bells ringing in his mind. The fear of putting Ella in danger with Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"No," whispered Harry, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, "Stop it, Harry: no saving-people-thing tonight: for Merlin's sake, this girl's hot for you! Once in your life have some fun."

He had to breathe deeply to try and silence the alarms, but by the time he was calm again, Ella had returned and she was wearing an outfit that was showing off a fair bit more flesh than when she'd been out on the town with him. Curling up next to Harry, they flipped through the channels until a movie was shown: taking their drinks, the two settled in.

It was a slash horror of some sort and, every time something scary happened, Ella's head disappeared into Harry's chest, earning her a soft smile from the young wizard while his teenage hormones were driven into high gear. When this happened, Harry would have a glimpse of her cleaves.

Never before, not even when he'd kissed Cho in the Room of Requirement - if you could call that tear-soaked, pity-seeking sorry excuse for intimate contact a kiss - had Harry felt so comfortable by the presence of another person with him. Especially someone who was as sexy, and wearing so little as Ella was right now.

And yet, he couldn't help but feel a sense of gratitude towards Ella: she hadn't asked him a single awkward question all night and, whenever Harry saw her smile, he felt like everything was going to be all right.

He didn't know why, but it was something that he just knew to be true, even with those annoying alarms ringing in his head to get the hell out of Dodge as fast as he could, so that he wouldn't put her in danger.

When the film was over, he stroked her hair gently before he told her, "Is my chest really that comfortable?"

Ella let out a soft giggle as she looked up at him with dark-blue eyes, her voice edged by amusement as she asked, "Is it my fault you're such a hottie?"

Harry blushed, but he said nothing as he told her, "It's okay… you don't have to be afraid; nothing can hurt you… I won't let them."

Ella looked into Harry's eyes as he said the last part; he must have noticed it too because he suddenly flew from her side, rising quickly and clearing his throat as he muttered, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't say that…"

"I'm not embarrassed," Ella explained, lifting herself from the chair before she put a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder as she told him, "I trust you, James; you're definitely _not_ a common guy, I could tell that when I saw you. So don't be so afraid to… be what you are: I saw how you looked at me and it's okay: I don't bite. Unless you want me to." Ella added with a playful smirk.

Despite the fears of letting someone else in, Harry couldn't help but smile at the feel of someone who was here to be here for him: they weren't here for prestige, value, personal gain or anything like that.

Not like his _so-called_ friends, anyway.

"It's not that," Harry sighed, lowering his head and holding his near-empty bottle in his hands, "It's… it's complicated: but everyone that… that's gotten close to me… before now; they… they get hurt and… it's my fault. I don't… I don't want to hurt anyone else, but… things change."

"Yes they do," Ella agreed, her voice soft as she turned him around and took the bottle from his hands, setting it down on the table as she added, "You've been snared, James: this time, it's you getting close to someone else… to me. And I'm not afraid of being hurt; I'll keep you close, safe… free."

Then, without another word, Ella led him through to her bedroom, as they move into the bedroom, they removed each other clothes as their lips wrestled for dominance; as they seemed content to surrender themselves to the emotions of one another's passion, Harry barely managed to acknowledge a small voice in his ear as it whispered, 'What am I doing?'

And yet, at the same time, the other part of him seemed to dominate these doubts as he pushed them aside for a two-worded response;

'Who cares?'

Certainly not him…

_**Lemon Begins!**_

Harry pulled back a bit, and whilst he didn't care what was happening to him, this would be his first time, and he suspected this wasn't Ella's first. "Ella, th-this'll my first t-time." Harry warned Ella.

"I understand James, but it'll okay." Ella said as she kissed him, and placed her hand down Harry's boxers, the only part of clothing he had on, and her fingers slid down the shaft and cupped my balls massaged balls. Harry moaned as she her hand grabbed his cock and begun to stroke it.

"If you like that James, you're going to like what I have planned for you next." Ella said as she pushed him onto his bed, and pulled his boxers off. To her amusement and lust, she saw that James had a thick eight inch cock, it was much bigger than she had ever seen and had to lick her lips when she saw it. "Wow James, I haven't seen a cock that size before, I'm going to have fun with that."

"Th-Thanks Ella." Harry said with a red face, embarrassed at the thought, he never really thought about the size of his cock.

Ella just smiled as as she put her hand around his manhood once again, and begun to stroke it again. After a few minutes, she stroke Harry's cock slowly, but soon Ella tightened her grip on his hard dick and began to move her hand faster.

Ella let her free hand slide down to the front of her and trace over her hot cunt. She could feel the heat coming off her. Ella stared at Harry's cock as her fingers traced over the outline of her pussy. The more she did it, more excited she got.

Harry couldn't believe the feeling he was having, what Ella was doing to him felt great, it was unlike anything he ever before. If this was how it felt to have sex, or a hand job at the moment, he had to wonder why he never thought about having it before. He could have kicked himself, he had heard people of his age and younger having sex before, but for some strange reason he never thought about it. Now he was regretting it all, as he had been missing out so much fun.

As he was thinking about the miss opportunities, he heard Ella say, "James, would you like me to give you a Blow Job?"

"Sweet God yes," Harry moaned in pleasure as Ella kept up the hand job, as he watched her now putting her fingers into her pussy, giving him a nice show.

Ella just smiled as she lowered herself, but still playing with her pussy - something Harry's lustful mind was happy about. As she got to her lovers cock, she nibbled at it roughly and drew an urgent but precise design over her lips, spreading the precious few drops of pre-cum over her lips like a bitter/sweet lipstick. As she did so, she had her first orgasm, but yet she didn't stop as her fingers covered with her cum - she couldn't stop as she was enjoying what she was doing. She moaned as she did so, "Oh Jammmmes, yesssss!"

As her world slowly began to come back into focus, she looked up at James for a second and give him a smile. She then pulled pulled her soaking wet hand from her pussy and slid her slippery fingers around his rigid dick; a warm, moist glove around his aching hardness.

"Oh my God Ella that feels good!" Ella heard James moan in pleasure.

"Mmmmmmmm…" Ella liked it as much as he did. "I wanna blow you now." She told him with no qualms. Ella wanted to suck his dick. She wanted to make him cum. And she wanted to taste it.

James moved his hips forward, as Ella opened her mouth to take his cock inside her mouth. They both moaned as Ella swallowed his dick all the way to his balls. God she loved the feeling of having a hard cock in her mouth, as she begun to bob her mouth over the entire length of his dick, from the very tip until his soft pubic hair tickled her nose. The feeling was indescribable.

"Ella! Oooooh Ellllllla!" Ella heard James screamed in pleasure, and that was the only warning she got as he cummed into her mouth.

The first explosion of hot cum threw itself down her throat nearly choking Ella… the second shot out of his throbbing cock as she tried to recover. Ella lips held tight to the crown of his prick as it splashed the inside of her mouth with considerable force. She swallowed but there was just too much. She grabbed his cock as quick as she could and began jerking it; pumping him into her open mouth.

"OH Merlin Ella! OH MERLIN!" Ella heard James shout out in pleasure as she did this.

Ella knew that there was no way she was going to swallow all of it. It came to fast and too much. It poured out over her bottom lip and ran down her chin. Unwilling to lose it all and sure there couldn't possibly be much more, she closed her mouth around him again and sucked. She loved the feeling. Ella let her other hand find its way down her pussy again. If Ella could smile at the time, she would, there she was... she front of her new lover, sucking the cum from his cock whilst she fingered herself to another unbelievable orgasm.

She must have swallowed three or four times before James stopped shooting cum in her mouth and down her throat. Ella continued sucking and mouthing his empty cock anyway. Ella closed her eyes, as she wrapped her lips around his cock again and caressed it with her tongue, licked up any traces of his thick cum, made love to his cock with her mouth…as she strummed her clit and rubbed her hungry pussy.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Ella moaned as she reached between James's legs, cupped his ass in her free hand and drew him to me as she sucked his cock back in her mouth and held it there, unmoving, frozen, a statue of lust as she came again.

When she finally let James cock slip out from between her wet lips, she whispered in lust, "I don't think I ever came that hard." And seeing that James was still hard, she couldn't help to have a bigger smile on her face at this, "Oh goodie, you're still hard, that is good, we can have still have some fun. Now put it in me and fuck me."

"Yes we can…" Harry said with a smile of his own, as he pulled her towards him and kissed her neck. What just happened was the most amazing thing he ever done, and he enjoyed it a lot. And seeing that he was still hard, and Ella was wanting more, something awoke within him.

So he flipped her onto the bed and teased the opening of her pussy just a little with the head of his dick, sliding it up and down, and then slapping her clit with it. Ella squeezed him tighter with her legs and bucked toward him trying her best to catch the end of his cock and hook it into her pussy.

"Please James, please just fuck me! Don't tease me." She begged him after she realized Harry knew what she was trying to do, but he wouldn't let her succeed - but he wanted to have some fun before he fucked her. But still, Harry took some pity on her and slid the first inch or so of his cock inside and paused to make sure she really wanted me.

"That's not fair, you're still teasing me. I want your cock inside me James, deep inside me. Please!" She pleaded and rotated her hips around trying to get more of him inside her, or at least some satisfaction.

Harry just smiled as he gave her a little more of his hard cock, as he grabbed one of her gorgeous breasts with each hand and pulled on them so he could suck on each of them in turn.

"Ungh…fuck me James, please fuck me."

Harry straightened up and looked into Ella's eyes, and then shoved his cock all the way into her to the hilt.

"Hunh…oh my fuck…Fuck!"

Harry pulled his cock out of her then shoved it back in again. She grabbed him, and pulled him against her, and planted her mouth on my neck. He stroked his cock into her only twice more before he felt her pussy convulse as her orgasm started. She just screamed into Harry's neck and sucked harder. Giving Harry his first hickey. Harry kept fucking her slowly and let her ride her orgasm as his my cock and her pussy got wetter and wetter with each stroke.

Soon Harry pushed himself in and out of Ella faster and faster, with each stroke he felt himself nearing the edge of cumming. And as he felt this, Harry went faster and harder into Ella. Both were enjoying what was happening, and both were moaning in pleasure. After a few more moments, both Harry and Ella came and both laid next to each other.

_**Lemon Ends!**_

"That was great," Harry said with a happy smile, "I don't know why I waited so long to have it."

"For your first time you were great," Ella said as she kissed his neck, and played with his cock, before smiling as she said, "and the night is only young and you can only get better."

Harry just smiled at this as Ella once again begun to suck his cock, he was amazed that he could continue after round one. But Harry suspected he had to thank his magic to be able to carry on, not that he was complaining, he would be a fool to do so. And so, until the early hour of the morning, Harry and Ella had more fun over the night.

_**o0OoO0o**_

A warm smell of fresh cooking roused Harry from his sleep the next morning, his eyes straining against the light that burned; slipping his glasses from the bedside table, he actually smiled when he saw Ella, wearing only his boxers, but leaving her top bare to him, bringing breakfast into the room.

"Morning," he whispered, watching as she sat down with him, setting a plate of fresh breakfast in front of him. He couldn't believed that the night before really happened, he feared that he would wake up any second only to find out that Ella and what happened was only a dream.

"Good morning, sleepy lover," Ella smiled, placing a gentle kiss against his lips as she asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Ugh…" groaned Harry, pulling himself up as he tucked into his breakfast, "Best night's sleep I've had in months maybe the year…"

And it was true as well: for the first time in a long time, his mind hadn't been plagued by nightmares or fears of Voldemort coming through the door. Instead, he was just content to be with this girl, her intentions taking him _all the way_ while, at the same time, Harry admired how willing and open she had been to him.

As he tucked into the breakfast, a feeling of contentment crossed Harry's face as he muttered, "Mmm… this is really good."

"I'm glad," Ella whispered, placing a soft kiss against Harry's lips as she told him, "Come on, eat up, my love: can't have you going _soft_ on me when we've only just started having so much fun."

As Harry ate, his eyes then drifted around the room, not really noticing anything out of the ordinary; instead, he just saw a window, discarded clothes, an empty bottle that… wait.

Looking back to the bedside table, Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw the bottle: it was about as big as a vial of potion with a single drop of blue liquid inside it.

For reasons he couldn't understand, given the _mother of all nights_ he'd just had with this girl, Harry's alarms were now unavoidable: finishing his breakfast, Harry walked out of the room with his hand holding the small bottle.

Ella was packing things away from making breakfast, but when she saw Harry, she smiled as she asked, "How was it?"

"Good," nodded Harry, holding up the vial as he asked, "What's this?"

"Well," Ella sniggered, now moving closer to Harry before she traced her fingers over his semi-naked form - Harry having slipped his own trousers on in the bedroom - as she asked him, "What do you think it is, love?"

"Something that can't really be true," answered Harry, "Unless… unless you're really…"

"A witch?" asked Ella, smirking knowingly as she told him, "I am, but I'm not your enemy, my sweet: I also should confess that I _know_ you're not named James Evans, but Harry Potter."

As Harry stepped back, Ella laughed with a slight maniacal look to her as she told him, "Don't be scared: I've always known, but I didn't buy into what they said about you. I didn't mind the lie: it was obvious you wanted to be someone else lately… and I hope I was good enough for you. You were certainly good enough for me and, since it was your first time, I knew you didn't want any problems getting in our way, so I gave you that lovely little potion. It's completely harmless, I promise."

Harry's eyes narrowed, his hand still holding the vial as he asked, "So, if you're saying what I _think_ you're saying, can we see each other again?"

"I know you would like me to say yes," Ella replied, heaving a dramatic sigh as she told him, "But that's not my decision."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Harry laughed, "Are you saying you don't control your life?"

"Not at all," Ella answered, "It's very restful."

"What?" asked Harry, amused at the thought that crossed his mind and, weirdly enough, even more amused as he voiced that thought to her, "Are you some kind of… I don't want to use the word, but… are you a… prostitute?"

"Not as such," Ella answered, looking to the door of Harry's room before she looked back as she added, "I have my own decisions, but not the outcome."

"I don't follow you."

Ella sighed and, with the smile that had captured Harry's attention in the first place, she explained, "I do whatever the Dark Lord tells me to do."

Harry's eyes widened and the potion bottle fell from his hand as he asked, "W-W-What?"

"Well," Ella replied, giving off another manic-sounding giggle that had Harry's ears ringing with alarm bells, doubly-more so now that he knew who she worked for, "Perhaps I should say I _used_ to do what he said: now, my love, I only do what _you_ want."

"Why would you…" Harry began, before the alarms in his head finally got through to him and, reaching for his wand in his back pocket, he asked warily, "Who are you?"

"You mean you never figured it out?" asked Ella with a sigh, "I guess it was inevitable: they always did say that my rituals and spell work were some of my best work, but I had to get close to you, to be with you again, sweet Harry!"

"Why me?" asked Harry.

"Because you made me hungry," answered Ella, her voice now holding a cold, dark edge to it as she told him, "Hungry for more of our little game: you _do_ still know how to play our little game, don't you?"

Harry's eyes widened… 'No it couldn't be her.' thought Harry as the way Ella talked suddenly changed, changed into someone he hoped he wouldn't see again for a while.

"Itty…"

"No," whispered Harry, watching as _Ella_ lifted one hand.

"Bitty…"

"Not you!"

"Baby…"

Ella's other hand removed a ring she was wearing, where with a shimmer, like a mirage being lifted, the dark skin and voluptuous looks vanished, revealing the horror of Harry's life.

The source of his dark side's birth. A lady who was taller than Ella, she had a gaunt and skull-like face, with long, thick shiny dark hair, thin lips, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw. Whilst she wasn't as good looking as Ella was, but Azkaban Harry suspected would do that to a lady, but Harry still found Bellatrix beautful in a dark and twisted sort of way.

"Potter," Bellatrix Lestrange cackled, her eyes filled with love and lust as she told him, "Surprise: thank you for such a lovely night, my sweet, beautiful and darkly-delicious husband!"

"How in the he…" Harry began, before his eyes widened and his blood turned to ice as he asked shakily, "What… what did you just say?"

"You heard me, my love," Bellatrix cackled, approaching him before she picked up the potion vial and, holding it up in front of his eyes, she added, "Last night, my sweet lover, thanks to this lickle baby in here, your Bella became yours for real and you became mine."

Harry wanted to do a thousand and one different things at that moment, but since he was more stunned and disbelieving than he'd ever felt in his life, his mind went with number one.

He fainted.

_**o0OoO0o**_

"Well… that went somewhat better than suspected." Bellatrix said with a twisted smile, she was half suspected that he would have attacked her, hurt her when he found out about who she was - not that she would have minded if he did, she was now his and he could do what he wanted to her.

Bellatrix heaved a sigh as she bent down and, picking Harry up like he was _her_ bride, she let him rest his head against her breasts as she whispered, "Rest now my love: your Bella's here now. And no-one's going to stop you again… not while I'm around."

Then, without another word, Bellatrix twisted on the spot and Apparated away from the apartment, taking nothing but her true form with her.

Well, that and her new husband, Harry Potter.

_**To be Continued!**_

_**Author's Note:**_Here ends the rework of DZ2's story, Her Black Rose, I would like to thank him for allowing me to adopt this story. It is a good story, and it shouldn't be left alone, I just hope I done it justice, you the readers let me know. I would like you all for reading, and for those who are DZ2's readers, I would like to ask if you could read some of mine if you enjoyed this. I hope you liked the few things that I've added, the show signs as to why Harry distrust the Headmaster and his friends. I've also wrote a tiny bit about his dark side that he has, and how he fought it for so long.

Now whilst this is Unbeta Read, I do have a Beta Reader for this story, but with him going to Uni, and also having four of his own fics he is working on, Beta Reading will be slow. So because of this, it is why I'm posting the story Unbeta Read, but will repost when it is Beta Read. But if you think you can help and make this better, and easier for my Beta Reader to work on when he gets to it, I would like to hear from you.

The next chapter will be like DZ2's Chapter 2, but like this chapter I'll be adding more to it, having Harry's Dark Side showing more, and not have him falling for Bellatrix as easy. I don't mind Harry/Bellatrix stories, but in this one, it would be strange to see Harry falling for her instantly. Bellatrix was the one who killed his Godfather, and made it so that his Dark Side that he fought against for so long was now free. I can see that to repay her for this, he would 'play' with her for a while. But I would like to hear your thoughts about that.

Once again, I would like you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed the story. I would like to ask though to spare a few more minutes and give me some feedback as to what you think of the story, please don't flame, I want reviews that can help and not hinder me. I would like to hear any ideas you might have for the story too… along if you think I done the story justice, and is better or not.


	2. Chapter 2: Bellatrix Lestrange!

_**Her Black Rose - Rework!**_

_**By**_

_**Dark Dragen.**_

_**Author's Note:**_Before we start, want to thank all of you who reviewed, I'm surprised so many of you fav/follow me, I'm glad you like the rewrite. In this chapter I'm going to try, I _repeat_, TRY, and flesh out the reason for why Bella wanted to become Harry's. I'm not promising anything, but I hope I can do it well enough.

Now I would like to reply to a guest review:_So Bella became his wife because of a child? I really hope you flesh out the reason for that happening. After all, there's a reason the word Bastard exist. And if all you needed to marry was getting pregnant, well, you have a lot of back-story to modify and make darker. I can't really see the women having a lot of liberties in a place like that._

I have got no idea where you got the idea that Bella became his wife because of a child, I didn't once mentioned that she wanted a child. Please read more carefully before you say such things, and ideas would be helpful too, don't just say please flesh out a reasoning without giving a few ideas of how.

_**Warning:**___Rape, strapon, fem/fem/fem… this'll show how dark the story is going to be. I DO NOT CONDONE RAPE, but this is Bellatrix we're talking about and it is something I can see her doing. And seeing that she'll be training Harry to become a Dark Lord/God, you can suspect to see this kind of thing now and then. So before you start bitching, if you don't like please stop reading now, this is NOT a children's story. I DO NOT write rape because I like it, but because it is something that fit into the story.

_**Chapter 2 - Bellatrix Lestrange**_

_14th of June 1996:_

It was half an hour since Bellatrix Lestrange returned from the Ministry of Magic and back to her Master's Headquarters, and she was waiting for the Dark Lord to return and punish her for her failure for not getting the prophecy. She welcomed the punishment, as she did fail her Lord and Master, she was tasked with a simple task, but yet failed at it.

But as she waited for the Dark Lord to return, she thought back to what happened at Ministry of Magic, there was one thing she did regret in doing and that was killing her cousin Sirius Black. Yes he was a Blood Traitor, and work for the Order of the Phoenix, but he was still was Lord Black, and the Head of Black, her house. Something her Aunt Walburga wouldn't like the idea of, and whilst she told that Sirius was disowned from the family, it wasn't the case. As Orion Black, who was the Head of House for the Blacks back when she was a child, didn't disown Sirius as his wife wanted. They only had two sons, Sirius and Regulus Black, and her Uncle Orion feared that should he disown Sirius and Regulus dies, the House of Black would die out without a Lord of House. And seeing that Orion can't sire another child, he couldn't disown Sirius.

Whilst the two of them had opposite thoughts, in their own way they got along and often duelled each other, something the two enjoyed. They often prank each other too, so it was with regret that she was forced to kill him, but was upset about - he was after all a Blood Traitor.

When they were younger, Sirius hated the family because they were in the Dark Arts so deeply, and believed that Muggles, Muggleborns and Half-Bloods were inferior and beneath them. But the two of them, until she joined the Dark Lord, debated often about the Muggles, and whilst she still thought they were inferior and beneath her, she was a little bit concerned. If what she heard from Sirius was half-true, the Muggles had weapons that could destroy cities and towns at once. Whilst that proved to Bellatrix that Muggle were inferior and dangerous, and should be controlled and enslaved as her Dark Lord wanted to do with them, she knew that if they won't careful, the Muggles could use these weapons to destroy the Wizarding World.

Whilst her cousin turned his back on his family, and lived with the Potters and turning against everything his family stood for - and in doing so became a Blood Traitor, she did not. Whilst her family was open about their feeling, she hid her's and her dark side, and kept herself away from the Muggles.

During her years at Hogwarts, she kept to herself within Slytherin, that was until she started to date Rodolphus Lestrange, a fellow Slytherin who was a few years younger than her, and started to hang around his group of friends. As the years past, a Dark Lord was rumoured to be rising. In her last year at Hogwarts because she was in love with Rodolphus, she followed him, his twin brother Rabastan and their friends to a meeting with the new Dark Lord.

At that meeting Bellatrix's life changed forever, Lord Voldemort explained his views of the Wizarding World, the Muggle World, the Half-Blood and the Mudbloods, and his plans for them. He wanted to destroy both worlds, and rebuild them as one, where the Purebloods would rule, Half-Bloods would be like second class and Muggles and Muggleborns would be nothing more than bed warmers, and workers to rebuild the world. Everyone at the meeting agreed, and so they become part of a group known as Death Eaters.

She learnt fast that the rumours of Voldemort and his men that she heard were all true, that since she was at Hogwarts, Voldemort had being in the shadows fighting and gaining power. But now, he was ready to start the real war to rebuild the world where the Purebloods would rule, the first step was to take over the Wizarding World, and killing key people in the Muggle World. Whilst Bellatrix wasn't into killing at the time, she was excited at the idea of creating a new world order where Purebloods were in control and the Muggles were where they meant to be - beneath them doing what they were told.

Whilst everyone had one of the older Death Eaters training them, sometimes it would be family members; the Dark Lord himself had trained her. As he told her that, she had a hidden darkness in her eyes that wanted out, a darkness they would need to destroy and rebuild their world. And if she wanted, he would train her to be the best of his Death Eaters, maybe one day, one of his Generals.

It was something Bellatrix couldn't really turn down, she would have what she always wanted, power, control and respect - or in this case feared. As in the Wizarding World, it was a man's world, where they had all the power and control. The only way a woman could gain that kind of power is if the woman had someone powerful backing her, or had come from an old family like the Blacks, Longbottoms and the Potters. Now although she was a Black, she wanted to make a name for herself, not because who her family was.

And so her training with the Dark Lord began: over the months the training was hard and painful, as whenever she failed to perform the magic her Lord was trying to teach her, he would punish her. But it was worth it though, as she was learning a lot, and was slowly gaining the power she wanted. During the first week of the training, Bellatrix asked why the Dark Lord would train her personally, when he could train so many more skilled and powerful people. After punishing her for questioning him, and after telling her that he would answer her this one time as she was nothing more than a pawn and would only know what he wanted her to know, he told her that he could see a darkness and power in her eyes that wanted to be let free. And so Voldemort wanted to help Bellatrix to release her true potential.

And so time passed for Bellatrix, she married Rodolphus once he finished Hogwarts as their family hoped would happen. But whilst Rodolphus was still at school, Bellatrix got deeper and deeper into the Dark Arts as her Lord taught her, and as she got deeper into the Dark Arts, her personality changed. She became cruel, sadistic witch with brutal, violent tendencies, towards her victims and other Death Eaters that pissed her or she was made and needed to take her anger out on. She also became slavishly devoted to Lord Voldemort, for everything he had done for her. She would do anything for him, to repay him for what he had done for her. Whilst she was a sadistic, she was also a masochistic, it was near impossible to find someone who was both, but thanks to the Dark Arts she was learning and her Dark Lord, she had become both.

Whilst most of the Death Eaters feared the sadistic bitch, even her Rodolphus feared her should she aim her sadistic rage towards her, Rodolphus enjoyed her masochistic side. As whenever after she was punished by their Lord, she would be very aroused, and wanted sex with him. At times it was too much for Rodolphus, and had to ask his twin to join them, some Bellatrix didn't mind. She was so aroused at these times, she really wanted the sex after the punishment from her Dark Lord, and Rodolphus alone often don't satisfy her alone, and welcomed Rabastan in joining them, so that he could help to satisfy her.

Bellatrix smiled with a twisted grin as she remembered the old days, with the training she was getting from her Dark Lord, she grew even more and more cruel, sadistic, and brutal. As she hoped to happen, she became a General in the Dark Lord's army, and the most loyal of the Death Eaters. She had her own group of Death Eater's under her command, who like her was loyal to the Dark Lord.

Also, as the years passed, she and her husband and his brother become a handful of the Dark Lord's most loyal servants. Whilst others said they were loyal, Bellatrix didn't believe so, as over the years whilst they were winning and people were fearing their Dark Lord so much as they begun to call him such things as You-Know-Who, she heard whispers of the other Death Eaters think that the Dark Lord had gone mad. As not only was he attacking Blood Traitors, but also others who wouldn't help him or for whatever reasons.

Whilst Bellatrix wasn't bothered by this, as she and her two lovers would do whatever their Lord and Master asked of them, some of the others didn't like the idea of losing more of their Pureblood 'brothers and sisters.' They believed that once they won, their 'brothers and sisters' could be taught to reconsider their beliefs, whilst the Blood Traitors could be treated like Muggles and used as workers or playthings. If they won't fighting a war between light and dark, and so needing every man possible, Bellatrix would more than willing to kill them - as the Dark Lord's word was law to her and should be followed no matter what.

Either way though, as the year passed things were going to plan, under the Dark Lord's orders, she and her group of Death Eaters attacked Muggles, Mudbloods and the Blood Traitors. Bellatrix smiled as she remembered how the attacks, it aroused her as she took part or watched people getting tortured, or forcing them to do things, they would never do before. She would often have a orgasm as it happened, her biggest orgasms often come from watching either her husband and brother-in-law, or the other Death Eaters rape the females. After such a raid like that, she and the Lestrange Brothers would return to their Headquarters and the brothers would fuck Bellatrix .

The only problem the Dark Lord had, and making it hard to rule over the Magical Land of England sooner, was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Has he had a group of fighters known as the Order of the Phoenix. Whilst they won't big of a threat, as unlike Death Eaters, they didn't attack to kill. But whilst they didn't kill, they did stop many of their attacks, making it hard to take over the county.

Even with the Order of the Phoenix, and the Ministry of Magic finally taking action instead of hiding - which was a little too late - it looked like the Dark Lord's plan to take over England before the world, was finally coming true. Then the Dark Lord learnt of a prophecy that could mean his downfall if he didn't take action.

The prophecy stated that there would be a child who would be born at the end of July, who would have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, and the child's parents had defied him three times. Bellatrix only knew of a handful of people who were lucky enough to defy her Lord three times, but there were only two families who were suspecting a child: The Potter and the Longbottoms. So the Dark Lord decided that the mother's to be, had to be killed before they give birth. But before they could do anything about killing the mother's to be, the two families went into hiding.

Over the following year, they searched the county for them, even other parts of the world when they heard rumours of them. However though, they found that most of the sightings of the Potters and the Longbottoms were just rumours, whilst other times they had either not long left the area or the Order were there to give them time to escape.

It wasn't until the end of September 1982, that they were unable to find the Potters, when the Dark Lord learnt that the Potter's had enough of running and was now back in England, hiding in England under the Fidelius Charm. The Dark Lord only knew this, as one of the lower Death Eater's was a spy within the Order, wanting to make his way up in the Death Eaters. It also helped that the spy was also the Secret Keeper for the Potters. So after a month of planning, the Dark Lord sent her and other Death Eaters out to make a distraction, so he could deal with the child himself.

However it wasn't to be, Bellatrix didn't know what happened that night, other than her Dark Lord killed the Potters and tried to kill Harry Potter, but for some reason he was unable to do so. Instead the Killing Curse bounced off the young Potter, and hitting her Lord making him into a shade, until last year when he was able to regain a body - leaving the baby Potter with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

After her Lord's death, she, her husband, brother-in-law, and Bartemius Crouch Jr. went after the Longbottoms, as they believed that them and the Potters had somehow set up a trap for their Lord and Master. So once they captured the Longbottoms, they tortured them extensively with the Cruciatus Curse, to find out what they knew. However though, as the four were trying to find out what happened to their lord that night, the Aurors caught them, somehow they had missed someone in the house, and they reported about the Longbottoms.

Unlike other Death Eaters who denied serving the Dark Lord, or bribe their way out, all the whilst saying they were under the Imperius Curse, she and the other four proudly stood up and admitted that they were Death Eaters and loyal to the Dark Lord. And so they were sent to Azkaban, where for the last fourteen years or so, they stayed until their Master rescued them and other true loyal Death Eaters.

These last few months since she escaped Azkaban was boring, as she could go Muggle Hunting like in the old days, as her Dark Lord wanted to lay low until he regained his manpower. Although she didn't like the idea, she could understand it, even if she was bored. So when she got her mission to get the prophecy, she was excited, too excited and accidentally killed her cousin.

So here she was no waiting for her Master, the Dark Lord to return so that she would be punished for her failure. But as she waited though, other than thinking about her past, she begun to feel an hunger. It was strange, she wasn't sure where this hunger came from, or for what.

As she thought about it though, a strange image came to her mind, Potter standing above her as he cast a Cruciatus Curse on for killing his Godfather. After which he would fuck her into submission, where she would call him Master.

'_Stop it Lestrange,' _Bellatrix thought to herself darkly, _'the Dark Lord is our Master not Potter.'_

However though, she couldn't stop thinking about the brat Potter, and his eyes as he cursed her, _'Oh those green eyes,' _Bellatrix begun to think about Harry, before another thought came to her, _'I told you to stop it Lestrange, Dark Lord is our Master not Potter.'_

For now, she was able to get herself together, and stop her from thinking like a teenage girl in lust. But she did have to wonder why she was thinking like this, the brat Potter had only put her under the Cruciatus Curse nor more than five seconds or so, and it wasn't all that powerful like the Dark Lords one. Bellatrix thought Harry like a rose, whilst beautiful it had thorns and if you won't careful you could get pricked, _'My Black Rose.' _Bellatrix thought for a second before shaking her head of those kind of thoughts.

As she thought back about Potter, she was reminded of his eyes, they were burning like a green fire, wanting nothing more to burn her for what she did. But she felt it, something else about him, the eyes held darkness and power unlike anything she ever sensed before, not even from the Dark Lord, like a God of Darkness or something. It was strange to see that kind of look in the eyes of the Gryffindor Golden Boy, Harry Potter, but yet there was part of her who wanted nothing more to see that look again, and to bring out that power she saw in his eyes. At this the hunger came back, wanting to nothing more to have Potter.

As she was shaking her head from the thoughts about the Potter brat, her TRUE Dark Lord returned from the Ministry of Magic, looking worn out for some reason. As she followed him to the meeting room where all the Death Eaters would gather, and so as her Lord seat down in his throne, Bellatrix asked, "My Lord, are you alright do you need me to send for Snape?"

"I'll be fine Bella," said the Dark Lord, but he looked anything but fine, but Bellatrix knew better than to say otherwise, "but that aside for now, I've got a question for you. Why is it that you failed to get the prophecy as I instructed you to get?"

"I'm sorry Master -" began the Dark Witch.

"_**Crucio…**_ you know I don't approve of failures," began Lord Voldemort, as his Bella begun to scream, "especially with such a simple task."

"_Ahhhhaaaaaah!"_ Lestrange continued to scream, this was what she enjoyed, the pure, piercing, unending wave of pain going through her whole body. The rage, the power - she would always orgasm... but this time something was different. Something was different, this time was… lacking! The pleasure that she was got from the pain, was gone! She didn't feel a hint of it, and she didn't know why. She tried to move, to scream harder, to get it back, but yet there was still nothing! That's so unfair and she needs to find it!

As her Lord removed the Curse, she begun to explain, "My Lord, please forgive me, we didn't suspect him to have others, you said he would be alone… _Ahhhhaaaaaah_!"

"Are you saying that it was my fault?" the snake like person said with a hiss, as he cast another Crucio, "alone or not they were children, and you're the best of my Death Eaters, you shouldn't have failed."

"F-Forgive my L-Lord, I ww-aasn't saying that it was your f-fault, just that we won't s-suspect P-Potter to have backup." Bellatrix said as he was getting over the pain, still not feeling the lust she once used to feel, "We just wasn't suspecting the backup he had, nor how well they duelled seeing who they had teaching them this year. We were caught off guard and I'm sorry to say it showed with the last of the prophecy."

The Dark Lord sighed in frustration, the prophecy was the key to this war, to know what it said and what role Potter had in the war. All he knew was that Potter was meant to defeat him, but not how, and so he hoped that the prophecy would at least tell him that. With another sigh of frustration, the Dark Lord said, "Leave Bella and count yourself lucky that you're one of my best, or you would be dead for your failure, now be gone before I change my mind."

Bellatrix knew better that to say anything right now, and so she left. In fact seeing how frustrated she was right now, she left the Headquarters to go out for some Muggle Hunting. She was able to find a Muggle Family, a mother, father, son and two daughters, where she tortured them and had father and son rape the females of the family. Although it wasn't what she wanted, it brought some the rash that she was missing, the lust, but it was the lust of seeing people getting hurt. Whilst it wasn't much, it did take off the edge that she had for a while.

_**o0OoO0o**_

_6th of July 1996:_

It has been two weeks since the death of Sirius Black, and Bellatrix Lestrange was at Black Castle, the true ancestral home of House of Black. It was the home that the Blacks had a few hundred years ago, but as the Blacks got smaller in members, or moving to other counties, they left the ancestral home and moved somewhere in London - for the life of her she couldn't remember where. Either way, until the last week, the castle and the uninhabited island - charmed so only the Blacks knew about it - but now Bellatrix has came to the island to reclaim it.

She needed it for her plans she had, and to hide from her former Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, as last week she killed her husband and her brother-in-law, along with weakening her form Dark Lord. The reasoning was because of Harry Potter.

You see over the first week the hunger that she felt grew: she thought the feeling that she felt after the Ministry would be a onetime deal, and over the following days things would go back to normal. But it didn't, in fact it got worse. The hunger grew each day, and then during the nights when she was sleeping she would have dreams: in Potter would be Crucioing her for killing his Godfather, before fucking her every way possible into submission. These dreams only made her hungrier for Potter.

She tried to get back to her old self, by having her former Lord use the Crucio on her whenever he liked when he needed someone to hurt. She even allowed Rodolphus and Rabastan to do whatever they wanted to her, to try and bring the excitement back, but yet that didn't work, in fact that only made her more hungry.

It wasn't until the end of Hogwarts that Bellatrix realized the only way to get rid of this hunger was one of two ways, either to kill Potter, or to be with him. The idea of killing Potter was a good one, and although her former Master would be upset, no he would beyond upset, even anger, he would not kill her, torture yes, to the point that she would want to die, and maybe she wouldn't be the same afterwards, but she wouldn't be dead. Although there was a risk that killing Potter wouldn't work, and she would still feel the hunger for him, but at least she tried.

But on the other hand though, she could make Potter hers, or in other words force herself onto him, so she would be his, and so he could hurt and use her. This would allow her to make the dreams she was having come true.

More she thought about more she wanted it, and so went along with it, so she could feel like her old self once again. As since it started, it wasn't the same as it used to be, she was going crazy not being able to feel the lust, the feeling she gets when she was being punished, and the sex was awful. Something had to be done, and by the time Hogwarts finished her hunger was so great she had only one option open to her: make herself Potter´s - or as she begun to think of him her Black Rose.

And so a few nights after Hogwarts finished, she made herself open to her husband and brother-in-law, and after making the room was warded, slowly and painful kill the Lestrange Brothers.

_`Oh I wish my little Black Rose was there to see me gut the fools.´_ Bellatrix thought lustfully, as she if her Rose was there they could gut the two together before fucking each other in the blood and body parts.

Once she killed her former lovers, she sneaked a powerful potion into her former Lord's food and drink, making it that his healing would take longer, and painful, so he couldn't do anything about her or her Black Rose for a while. And once she done that she headed off to the Black Castle.

Once at Black Castle though, she begun to think about her plans, the easiest would be finding her Black Rose. Thanks to the so called trial that he had, his address was public knowledge. Bellatrix had to laugh, as for once the Ministry was useful for something, as before the trial the whereabouts of the Boy-Who-Lived was sealed away so only a handful knew where he was.

But the problem becomes what to do next, it took the next few days before she realized what she would do. Why stop at making herself her Black Rose's? He had power, and that is what most of the Blacks ever wanted, either control that power or serve the person who had the power, in this case was Harry James Potter, and he had it in bucket loads. She saw in his eyes that he had power like a god, and had darkness within him, even if he was hiding it. So why let that go to wrest? So Bellatrix decided it would be a good idea once she awoke her Dark Rose's Dark Side, she would mould him into the greatest Dark Lord ever live. More well known than Slytherin, Grindelwald and her former Lord and Master Voldemort.

She knew it might take time, seeing that he had fought his true side for so long, but she believed it was worth it, and she would be by his side when he took over the world. She would do anything it took to make it happen, even if the worst comes to the worst, her death. And so she begun to plan.

The Black Castle and Island would be the best place for him, at first she only used it as only a Black could find the Island, and so no one can find her - she didn't think her sister Cissa would betray her. But now though, her Black Rose could use the place as his Headquarters, and train here without people knowing. So she went in search for House-Elves to get things ready for her Black Rose to arrive here.

But the problem was getting close to her Black Rose, she knew that he wouldn't want anything to do with her and would more than likely kill her before she could do anything to change his mind. Since Hogwarts finished, Bellatrix kept an eye on her Rose as best as she could, it was hard with wards preventing those with the Dark Mark, or had ill intent being able to go near her Rose neighbourhood. However a week later her Rose would start running, and so she would follow him, making sure no Death Eaters would attack him, or no one else.

The problem of getting near her Rose was solved after the first week of him starting running, as he would stop by a café called Whistle-Stop Café, where he would lust over a black skinned Muggle girl. This made Bellatrix mad, making her want to torture the girl, as her Rose was lusting over a filthy Muggle, who was no good for him. But it did give her an idea, she already got a plan to force herself onto her Black Rose forever, but needed a way to get close to him to make it happen, and this girl could be the way to do it.

Bellatrix could think of many ways she could kill and take the place of the girl in question, but there was another way, one that would need to keep the filthy Muggle alive and take her place. There was a ritual that would allow her to take the appearance of the girl as long she wore some kind of jewellery, and have all the person´s knowledge, which would be useful to Bellatrix. As she had no idea of the Muggle World, and she'll need it to get close her Rose.

So here she was in the middle of London outside a small apartment where the dark skinned girl lived. So walking to the apartment Bellatrix magical let herself in, and was surprised to hear voices, as the last few nights she had been following the girl and found that she was living alone.

"For the last time mother I'm not interested in the blind date that you set up for me," Bellatrix heard a female say to her mother, "I´m not interested in dating at the moment."

"But dear his family are wealthy and he could look after you the way you should be looked after." the mother argued.

"He might be mum, but I don't want that, I want to look after myself, and make a name for myself," the teen made her own argument, "I want to finish Uni before I even think about dating."

Bellatrix heard the mother sighed, before agreeing with her daughter, before make some small talk. Normally by now, the Dark Witch would kill the mother or kidnap both of them, however though, the former Death Eater didn't want to make too much too much of scene. With one person who lived alone, Bellatrix could make it out that the girl meet someone and left town without telling anyone, but with the mother being there, it would be harder as she didn't know who knew that this woman was here or not. And so was planning to wait before making her move.

But as Bellatrix listened to the two talk, she found out that the mother was going to stay at least for a month or so. So the former Death Eater had to change her plans and take the mother too with her before deciding what to do, and that way nobody means until they can prove otherwise no crime was commented. And so she burst into the room, a good looking dark skinned woman in her thirties shouted out, "Who the hell are you!? What are you doing in my daughter's apartment?"

Before she could say more, Bellatrix cast a stunner at the woman, making her collapse onto the floor, the young daughter only had a moment to scream out mother, before she too was caught with a stunner. With the two out cold, Bellatrix used the Portkey she had to return to the Black Castle.

Upon arriving at the Master Bedroom of the Castle, the Dark Witch looked at the women and had to admit that for Muggles, they won't bad looking. She could see why her Black Rose would like them, _'Hmm, they do look very sexy,' _thought Bellatrix, _'instead of killing the mother, I could give of them to my Rose as gifts. I hear that men dream of fucking mother and daughter together, so I can make the dream reality for my love. But are they worthy of being playthings for my Rose?' _Bellatrix thought as she looked at them, she did want to make any and all of her Black Rose's dreams to come true, even if it meant giving her Rose more women to fuck if he wanted - but as long as he was happy she'll do whatever she could to make it happen, even her own death if he wanted. But would these women be worthy though. It was then she had a cruel smile on her face, as she summoned a strange strap from a draw she was using until the rooms were cleaned up.

As she caught the strap, Bellatrix smiled as she looked it, as attache to it was a dildo, a magical one, that acted like the real thing. She had used it many of times to rape women for the fun of it, when her former lovers were on missions for her former Lord and Master, and wanted some fun. Like a normal cock, it would cum when she reach her climax, or released it manually.

In fact the strapon dildo was created by Sirius, he invented compensate for the Blacks shortcomings in the men's department. He had in fact called it the 'Black Rose,' and he had admitted it was the secret to his success with the ladies with the ladies, as most of the Purebloods apart for a rare few, had shortcomings in the men's department, but the strapon was nine inch long. Sirius also admitted that the strapon cock initiated a small amount of Lust Potion into the woman, so that they would be more into it. Sirius also admitted apart for acting like a real cock, when using it he would feel as if it was part of him, as if it was his cock in the woman not some fake.

Which Bellatrix found out was true, when she 'borrowed' it when he'd misplaced it the summer of his sixth year when he left the Black Family Home for the last time, to move into the Potters.

Over the year Bellatrix made many changes to the fake cock, one being it now had retractable spikes, that she used for fucking/raping people to death as punishments, or just the fun of it.

She even altered the Lust Potion a bit, and turned it into a kind of Desire Potion. The potion would have some the Dark Witch´s blood in it, so that her victims would go mad in desire for her. And if Bellatrix's victims don't get the antidote, or Bellatrix fuck them again, they would fuck themselves dry and use any items to pleasure themselves. But without Bellatrix, they would often fuck themselves to over time, and should something happens so they couldn't fuck themselves, they would die a painful death as their blood will boil them within them until they die.

But back to the present, with the strapon in hand, she cast two _Rennervates_ on the two women. Upon waking, it was the older of the two that asked, "Where are we? What's going on?"

"Depending on you Muggle," Bellatrix said with a evil smile, as the two women wondered what a Muggle was, "this place well be either your resting place, or your new home, all depends how well you act. And as what's going on, I'm here to see if you're worthy gift of my new Master for when I get him, and awaken his Dark Side."

The women looked at her as if she had gone mad, not that Bellatrix cared as she knew she was mad, and didn't care what others thought of her. They also looked fearful, frightened as to what was going to happen to them when they saw the strapon, this what made the Dark Witch smile. She always loved when her toys were fearful and frightened of her, it turned her on.

"Now undress each other for me." Bellatrix ordered the two women.

_**Rape Begins - Skip if easily offended!**_

"I don't know who you think you are but -" started the dark skinned mother, but stopped as Bellatrix cast a Crucio on her and making her scream.

"I'm nothing more than whatever my Master and Dark Rose wants of me," Bellatrix began to explain to the women, as the mother regathered from the pain she just felt, "but right now I'm the person to make sure you're worthy to become gifts to my Rose. If you're not I just kill you, and use your daughter as I planned, before giving her to my Master to do as he wishes. And depending on you right now, I could make it so she dies. So I tell you again, undress each other."

Fearing what this mad woman would do, and not wanting to feel the pain that she felt, although she wondered how it happened, she looked at her daughter and with a sob of pain and fear, she said, "E - Ella I'm s - so sorry." As she begun to undress her daughter.

Ella just sobbed as her mother started to unbutton her shirt, not knowing what to do, she didn't want this to happen, but at the same time she didn't want to get hurt like her mother did somehow. The only thing she could do was to do what the mad black haired woman told her, and started to remove her mother's clothing too.

But as mother and daughter was removing each other's clothing, Bellatrix smiled lustfully at this, she was getting aroused at seeing this. A lustful thought came to mind as she watched them, and she said lustfully, "Ella, kiss your mother like you would kiss a lover."

"But she is my mother." said Ella before she gasped in pain as she felt pain on her leg, and as she looked down she saw a deep cut.

"That was only a warning my dear," Bellatrix warned the younger girl in the room, "I need you alive yes, but I don't need you in one piece or in sound mind for my plans for you. Do as I say, or I'll do things to you that you'll be begging for death when I finished with you. So I tell you again Ella, kiss your mother like a love, and play with her body… and you… what is your name anyway, can't keeping calling you Ella's mother."

"My name is Jasmine." Jasmine said fearfully.

"Well than Jasmine, I want you to kiss her back," Bellatrix told the mother, "and when your daughter starts playing with you, I want you to encourage her, and help her when you can. Now continue!"

Not wanting to be on the mad woman's bad side more than they already were, they continue to undress each other, as Ella begun to kiss her mother like. When Ella undone her mother shirt, she saw that she wasn't wearing a bra, and revealing a firm C Cup breasts, they were smaller than her D Cups. Remembering what the black haired bitch told her, she begun to kiss and massage them.

"Massage them a bit harder dear," Jasmine told her daughter with a moan, that escaped her as Ella did so, "lick the nipples dear, on just like that dear." As much as Jasmine was ashamed to admit it, she was enjoying what her daughter was doing to her.

Jasmine was somewhat disappointed when Ella stopped though, as she continued to undress her, in watch she followed suit. When the removed the rest of their clothing, her daughter begun to work on her pussy. And as she did so, Jasmine encouraged Ella and told her how to make it better.

"Damn Jasmine, your daughter is a natural." Bellatrix said with a lustful smile, as she was fingering herself as she watch them. Upon seeing Ella going deeper into her mother's with her tongue, making the mother moan in pleasure more, she said, "I think I've chosen well for my Black Rose, I think when he wakes, he'll have great fun with her. But I think your mouth needs to do some work too, so eat me out as your daughter continues what she is doing." Just as she said that, Bellatrix lowered herself over Jasmine's mouth. But when Jasmine didn't start licking her, she sent a weak wandless pain curse to the mother, in watch Jasmine started to do her work.

"Ooooh Jasmine, that feels wonderful," Bellatrix moaned in pleasure as Jasmine's tongue licked the depth of her pussy. It didn't help as she was aroused as she saw Jasmine's daughter using her fingers to play with her mother's pussy. "Oh yes, it seems you have done this before my dear."

It was a few more minutes, and one more orgasm before the Dark Witch decide to change things around. So with a lustful smile, she got up and started to put on the strapon, as she said, "As much as I enjoyed it, whilst you should you can keep me happy, I need to see if you'll be any good for my Dark Rose. So Ella, I want you to suck this…"

"Pl - Please don't m - make me do this." begged Ella before Bellatrix finish what she was saying, not wanting to suck on the fake cock, but what she got was pain as she screamed in pain.

"Who do you think you are?" Bellatrix asked the young girl darkly, after casting a Crucio on her, "You think you have a say in this, but you don't. You can do what I say, or I give you pain unlike anything you ever dream of, where in the end you'll be begging for death, but you won't, I'll keep on torturing you." Seeing the fear in Ella's eyes she went on to say, "As I was saying, I want you Ella to suck this dildo as if it is the real thing. And Jasmine for now you rest up, as when I'm done with your daughter, I'll be using you next."

Jasmine looked worried as to what this mad woman would do to her and her daughter, but knew that there was nothing she could do. As if she did, the bitch might kill her, seeing as she wasn't needed for the bitch's plans, and hurt her daughter to the blink of death. As she thought about it, if she believed in magic, she would say that the bitch could do magic, but magic didn't exist - right?

As she sat there, fearing for her's and Ella's life, she watched as Ella fearfully begun to lick the strapon dildo like a lollipop, as she massaged the fake balls. As much as she hated it, she was ashamed that she was enjoying watching this, and done what she had so far. She was thirty-three, and had Ella when she was fourteen… it was her first time with a sixteen year old, and they didn't think about protection back then, and because of that Ella was born. She didn't regret it at all, sure she was overbearing, but most mothers can be - she just wanted her child safe and have the best.

But the problem begun, the father didn't want any part of Ella's life, and so disappeared. So she was a single mother, whilst her family did help at times, Jasmine knew they were ashamed of her - and if it wasn't for she was their child, they would have nothing to do with her. Once Ella was born, keeping boyfriends was hard work, because as soon as they found out she was a teenage mum, they would run for the hills. And since then she found it hard to find a man, maybe it was the mistrust of them as how they treated her when she was younger, but she never able to keep a man after the first few dates. Sure she had sex since Ella was born, but over the last ten years, she never been able to find the man that turned her on and want to have sex with them.

Which is why she was ashamed at what was happening, as the first time in years, she was turned on and that was because she and her daughter was getting raped by another woman. She knew it was sick, but she couldn't help but watch as Ella was force to give a blow job to a dildo, and be aroused by it.

For Ella though, she felt very ashamed at what she was doing, she was no stranger to sex, as she had boyfriends over the years, but she would never give them a blow job. She thought it degrading to women as a whole, and make them look submissive. Sure she knew a few who did it so that they made their men happy, but she for one would not be one of those women. But now she was being forced to do something she vowed never to do, and she felt really ashamed because of it. More so than what she did with her mother, as she had a few girlfriends when she was working out her sexuality and whilst she like both, she was more into men than women.

She gagged as to her shock that the dildo began to cum into her mouth, as if it was the real thing. Not ready for this, she pulled herself away from the dildo and begun to cough up the cum from her mouth. As she did so, she heard the bitch say, "Not too bad, but you'll have a lot of work to do to become better, I want my Rose to have the best gifts. He'll more than likely fuck your mouth often if he decides to keep you around."

"H - How did that happen?" Ella asked in shock, after she finished coughing up the cum from her mouth, "And who is this Rose you're talking about?"

"As for how, magic my dear." Bellatrix said to the young girl.

"But magic isn't real." Ella said in disbelief.

"Oh you silly Muggle, that's what we want you to belief, or you would hunt us down for your own needs." Bellatrix explained as if she was talking to a child, "But tell me child, if magic doesn't exist, how do you explain what has happened so far to you and your mother?"

As much as Ella hated to admit it, the bitch was right, other than magic, there was no other way to explain what happened to her and her mother so far - at least one she could think of right then.

Before Ella could think more about this, she felt her body move by its own accord, and now she found herself on her hands and knees. She then heard the wicked witch of the east say, "As for who is Rose, he is my Black Rose, my Lord and Master, what I'm doing now is for him to make sure you're worthy of him for when he awakes. So let's see if you're better at fucking than you are at cocksucking." Before Ella could do or say anything, she felt the dildo been rimmed into her pussy, in which she screamed in pain.

Bellatrix smiled as the girl beneath her screamed as Bellatrix entered her, it was like music to her ears and she had an orgasm. As she was fucking the younger lady, Bellatrix couldn't believe how tight Ella was. Bellatrix thought to herself how much her Black Rose would enjoy this young thing.

For the next twenty minutes, Bellatrix made Jasmine and Ella do things that no mother and daughter should do as she fucked Ella. At first Jasmine was resistant, but it didn't last long as the years of pent up lust, and she got into it. Her daughter though didn't, and often scream in pain or to shout to stop this. But after twenty minutes though, Bellatrix enough and decided it was time to finish it all, so with Ella on her back and the Dark Witch playing roughly with the young lady's breasts, she said. "You've been a good fuck my dear, but it is time to finish it and cum into you."

"Pl - Please don't, I don't want y - you to knock me u - up." Ella begged the Dark Witch, not knowing if the bitch could impregnate her or not, as she didn't know what magic could do or could not do.

"Whilst it is possible to impregnate you, it isn't my place to do so," Bellatrix said with a dark smile, letting the young girl know that if she could, the young girl would be impregnated, "no that job well be my Black Rose's should he decides to keep you and see you fit to have his child."

Before Ella could say another word though, Bellatrix begun to rock into Ella roughly as she grabbed hold onto her breasts, and manhandled them. "Ahhhhh!" screamed Ella, as this was happening, and a few second later she felt cum entering her pussy as the witch kept on pumping into her.

_**Rape Ends!**_

Bellatrix smirked as she finished, as Ella was barely conscious from what happened. "You still got a lot to learn little one, but you were fun to fuck. I think my dear Rose will like you when he comes." Bellatrix lustfully, just before she lost consciousness.

Turning to Jasmine she said to the mother, "Oh don't think I've forgotten about you dear, I still want to see what you are like." And before the mother could say anything, Bellatrix was upon Ella's mother, having her way with the mother too.

_14th of July 1996:_

It has been a week since Bellatrix kidnapped and raped the mother and daughter, and since than she had been somewhat busy. First the day after getting Ella, she done the ritual to make it so that she could become like her by wearing a ring, not only that but to know everything that Ella knew. What she learnt made her former Master's plans to enslave the Muggle World more reasonable and understanding, the filthy Muggles had more wars than she ever suspected, silly reasons such as land, believes and resources, all silly reasons in Bellatrix's mind. She believed that the would should be under one persons rule, at first she thought it should have been her her former Master's real, but now she knew better, it should be under her Black Rose's rule. She believed he could make the world better, in the new Dark Age he would being.

Either way, during the following week when she wasn't at the Black Castle, Bellatrix was at Whistle-Stop Café, keeping appearances to try and get close to her Black Rose. But luck wasn't on her side, as whenever she started Ella's shifts, Harry would be just leaving. But instead of leaving the café though, she stayed behind just in case her Rose might return - which he didn't. Over the week, it took everything she had not to kill the filthy Muggles, most of them were rude, and some tried to touch her ass when she walked past. The job was much slower than using magic, and she couldn't believe that Muggle could get along without magic. If it wasn't to blow her cover, and get her Black Rose, she would have destroyed the café and killed everyone.

But when she was at the Black Castle, Bellatrix would be training Jasmine and the real Ella to become perfect pets for her new Master. The mother was somewhat easy, her pent up sexual desires became her downfall, and the hope to finally getting what she always wanted was more enough to mord her into the perfect pet. But the daughter though was a bit of a problem, whilst the Jasmine on took two days to train thanks to the right words and actions being used, it took Ella until the following Friday before the Muggle girl before she realized her new place in life. But there was part of Bellatrix that was worried that Ella was just letting her think she was a good pet, but waiting to have her and her Rose to lower their guard before she acted. As over the last week Ella was strong willed, even after everything Bellatrix put her through, so she wasn't sure if Ella was fully trained or not. Whilst it worried that it was a plan to lower their guard, Bellatrix wasn't bothered as she wanted to see how her Rose would handle unruly Pets.

Apart for working at the Whistle-Stop Café waiting for her Rose, and training the Muggles, she went to get two House-Elves to help clean the Throne Room. So that he would have somewhere to meet others, and arrange things for the future.

But yesterday, all her present paid off as her Rose came in, 'Ella' was asked to come in early that Saturday and thanks to that she was able to meet her Rose before she left for the day. Thanks to this she was put her first part of her plan forward, to bound herself to her Black Rose, and vice versa. The night went well, they went to a restaurant, a drink at a local bar and afterwards, a bit of a dance at a nearby nightclub. It was a good time, whilst she didn't ask any questions about him, she told him about 'herself/Ella.' Bellatrix felt like a teen again, before she changed because of the war, it was somewhat nice to be treated like a lady again.

Once they got back to 'Ella's' place, she began her second part of her plan and finalise it by having sex with him. She was shocked that she enjoyed the sex, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, she suspected it to be awkward and clumsy, but it wasn't. But that's not who she was now, she loved it when her lover controlled and used her, and so couldn't wait for that moment with her Rose.

The next morning when her Rose awoke, he didn't take it too well as to who she really was. Although she could be insane at times, and can take carried away, she couldn't believe that she revealed herself like that. When her Rose found the Potion Vial, she could have still admitted that she was a witch, but say that the Vial was a potion to protect her from having a child. She could have than used the time together to being her Rose around, but for some reason she couldn't contain herself and revealed herself, making her Rose faint.

And so picking her Rose up, she Portkeyed the two of them back to the Black Castle, where she placed him into the Lord's Bedroom and waited for her Black Rose to regain conscious.

_**To be Continued!**_

_**Author's Note:**_Here ends the second chapter of Her Black Rose,I thank you for reading and I hope you like the fact that I wrote Bellatrix´s point of view, on how everything changed for her on the night she killed Sirius. In fact I would like to thank Bittatatat for this chapter.

Whilst most of Bittatatat´s ideas can be over the top at times, or I'm unable to think of a way to add them to the story, his ideas for this chapter were useful. Before I was going to start The Golden Boy's Death with Bellatrix thinking how she got to the point where she was with Harry, and then continue where the chapter started. However, when I asked Bittatatat for ideas and sent him what I had at the time, he sent me a few ideas, even suggesting to do a few flashbacks for Bellatrix. I admitted I wasn't sure about the idea, as I didn't have any ideas for one. But he sent me a _rough _layout for an idea for a flashback, but still I wasn't sure - as you all can agree not all of my flashbacks work out. However, the idea was there, and within an hour the idea for this chapter came to be. So once again I would like to thank Bittatatat for this chapter, as without his idea for a flashback and his rough idea how to write it, we wouldn't have this chapter, so thank you Bittatatat.

So once again I would like to thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I would like it if you could spare a few minutes to leave a feedback on what you thought of the story. I would like your help too, Bittatatat also give me many ideas, some I'm not going to use, but there are two that I'm thinking about and would like your thoughts about, and to iron out the ideas better:

_After returning to the Dursleys, (this part I need help ironing the idea out to explain why Harry would return to the Dursleys,) Harry sees a Muggle that jumped/scared a hiding in the bushes Tonks which resulted with her killing him by accident._

_-Harry could approach Tonks and say in a hard voice "Tut, tut Auror murderer" which would bring her to tears. He could tell her he doesn't understand her while she is crying and to go with him to his room to explain herself. She could take a while but tell him she was surprised, overreacted and beg him to keep quiet as it means losing her job and Azkaban's cell for her._

_-Potter could ask what she is willing to do for his silence, to which she could answer 'anything'._

_Here he has plenty of options about what to do. First he could ask her questions:_

_-how Order members are recruited and if they need to swear any oaths._

_-where does she lives_

_-if she lives alone_

_-if her place is well protected_

_-how does she really looks like_

_-if she is still a virgin_

_-if her pubic hair changes same colour as the hair on her head_

_-etc._

_a) Then he could inform her he is moving in to her place for a few days and that he will bring her and her mother back into the Black family if they will swear their obedience to him. A very thankful Nymphadora will right away swear an oath without thinking it through._

_Harry and Bella could fuck Nymphy many times that day/night. The next they could test her obedience and metamorphomagus powers. Tonks could be ordered to fetch a pretty muggle girl and to change into her. Harry could rape the Muggle before shagging Nym once more, after which she could be told to kill the poor muggle. The test result could be that Nym is loyal, but her powers are narrowed to the outside look. Tonks' and the muggle's pussies and asses could be different on the inside as could be their tongues._

_b) Harry could have Bellatrix appear and at the same time force Tonks to remain calm. Bella could play the Black Family card and explain herself. She could talk to Tonks about her and Harry's unexploited and awesome potential to be great._

_The point is in this scenario Nymphadora will see how much Harry changes for the better and would crave such a power for herself. She will go through a change from a rather unwilling participant into Harry's zealous follower._

I like this idea, and thinking of using B, as it would explain better why Tonks would think about joining Harry better, other than her mother and that. But I could finish it off with her seeing Lupin's turning.

The other idea I'm thinking of using is this:

_To turn the Weasleys to the Dark Side, they would kidnap Ginny and make the family do things that would make so there would be no way back to Albus Dumbledore after what they were forced to do. It's a very cruel way for an evil Harry to turn them._

_-the rest could be told to go Muggle hunting (to rape, to hurt, to kill) and leave the bodies in a place he tells them about_

_-they could be told to kill an Auror or Order member and enslave his/her family_

_-the males could be told to gang bang Molly_

_-Molly could be ordered to fuck with Ginny after which the rest of the boys would be forced to shag the youngest Weasley_

_-the Weasley males could be forced to watch as others are playing with Ginny and Molly_

_-then one by one they could be given a choice to join or watch their loved ones killed_

I'm not too sure about this one, but it would be fun to write, but I would like your thoughts about it first…

One last thing, if you think you can do better, like add things that I might have missed, I would like to hear from you, and I'm always looking for a Beta Reader who can help add things to my work.


	3. Update Progress! (DO NOT REVIEW)

Story Updates:

I would like to inform you all that all my stories apart for Her Black Rose, Sekirei Plan, Overlord Vulcan and Mishap, are on hold until further notice or have been removed from the site as I'm not planning to continue them at this time or if at all. I'm glad to say that my mood/muse is back, but at the moment only for Vulcan, but it is something. But if you want to continue them, or find them on the net, as long as you inform me first and let me know when you post, you are more than welcome to do so. But be warned that I might be back to them at some point in time. For now I'm going to work on those I like working on the most.

Now let me explain what is going on with the other three stories:

_Animagus Mishap:_ The story until the mood to write a chapter is on hold for now, but I'll try and get back to it soon.

_Overlord Vulcan:_ The rewrite is now up, and has two chapters up, so I hope you'll read it and let me know what you think of it.

Now the changes you'll be seeing in this story:

1) There'll be more detail information about Harry's childhood, and how he created Lucy in the first place, seeing how Harry learnt to do magic and seeing him gaining powers and friends over the years making a small crime group.

2) Harry'll be born in the year 2000, this is to fit the movies I'm going to have Harry see, and get the ideas for his powers.

3) Harry be powerful before Hogwarts, not powerful as in Wizarding Magic, but the magic he learnt over time. This means that whilst he can defeat the normal Wizarding People, there'll be people who'll be still stronger then him.

4) The creation of the Mystics, these people well be like Harry, who'll have different powers as they learnt differently than those in the Wizarding World. And at the start of the story, they'll be many who'll be more powerful than Harry. Because of this group, suspect a lot of OCs in the story.

5) The next thing and the last that I can think of at the moment, is that Harry'll have allies before he starts Hogwarts.

_Sekirei __Plan:_ Like with Mishap it is on hold, but unlike Mishap, I don't know when I'll be back to it, as apart for the mood not being there, the muse as left me and I don't know when or if, it'll come back, I'll let you know more when I know more.

_Her Black Rose: _Sorry to say my mood and muse is mainly on The Rise of Overlord Vulcan - Rewrite, and don't know when I'll be back to this. Don't get me wrong I'll be back to this, but the mood to write is with Vulcan and I don't want to lose the mood to write out of fear that if I don't write Vulcan now all the mood to write altogether will be lost for good.

_**PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW, AS I'LL BE REMOVING THIS ONCE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IF YOU REVIEW NOW, YOU'LL NOT BE ABLE TO DO SO WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE IS UP AND RUNNING. IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE A COMMENT, PLEASE PM ME INSTEAD!**_


End file.
